Millicent Clyde
Millicent Clyde is the main antagonist of the 2014 British family comedy film Paddington. She is an evil taxidermist who works for the British Natural History Museum and intends to stuff a bear named Paddington and place him in a museum to prove her father's discovery of Paddington's species. She was portrayed by Nicole Kidman, who also played Marisa Coulter in The Golden Compass, Evelyn Stoker in Stoker, and Suzanne Stone in To Die For. Biography Millicent was the daughter of renowned British geographer Montgomery Clyde, a member of the Geographers' Guild, who went on an expedition in the deep jungles of Darkest Peru about 40 years prior to the events of the film. There, he found a new species of bears which were highly intelligent and very friendly. He called them Lucy and Pastuzo, and left them several things as gifts for saving his life. However, his society refused to accept his discovery as he had not brought back a specimen to prove it. Although he was given a chance to collect a specimen, Clyde refuses to let anyone else go there and kill the bears, so his Geographers' Guild membership was revoked and he was forced to open a petting zoo to make a living. Millicent was only a little girl when she witnessed all of this and felt bitter towards her father for ruining his chance of becoming the most greatest man in the world, so she vowed to succeed in what her father failed to do. Years later, following the death of her father, Millicent had a position at the British Natural History Museum as head of the Taxidermy Department; however, not content to watch over old-stuffed animals, she had living animals illegally imported to add to the collection. Upon learning that one of the intelligent bears named Paddington has arrived to London to find himself a new home, Millicent senses an opportunity and vows to hunt Paddington down and stuff him for the museum in order to restore her father's former glory for herself. Upon learning that Paddington is temporarily residing with the Brown family, Millicent conspires with their neighbor Mr. Curry to capture Paddington. The first attempt was a failure, though this result half of the Brown's house to be burned. Upon seeing that the Browns won't believe his side of the story, Paddington leaves to find Montgomery Clyde himself. When he already locates the explorer's house, he soon learns of the explorer's death and that Millicent was his daughter. Expecting his arrival, Millicent tranquilizes Paddington and brings him to the museum, and prepares to have him stuffed. However, Mr. Curry has a change of heart after realizing her true intentions, so he informs the Brown family of the events, and they manage to rescue Paddington from being stuffed. However, they are cornered on the roof by Millicent, who threatens to tranquilize and stuff them as well if they refuse to hand over Paddington, saying that she has no qualms of stuffing her own kind. Playing wisely on this, Paddington subdues Millicent by throwing a marmalade sandwich at her, which attracts a huge flock of pigeons to distract Millicent, allowing the Browns' maid Mrs. Bird to open a roof hatch, inadvertently causing Millicent to fall off the roof and dangle on a flagpole, much to her dismay. The Browns then decide to accept Paddington as a new member of their family, much to his delight. It is later revealed in the end that Millicent is arrested for her crimes and sentenced to community service at a petting zoo (presumably the same one that her father founded), much to her distress. She begs the judge for a different punishment, but her words fall flat as she is escorted away from the courtroom. She is last seen scooping donkey manure before being buried in a pile of mulch by the same monkey that she tried to stuff earlier, much to her anger. Quotes }} Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Poachers Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Rogues Category:Burglars Category:Vandals Category:Game Changer Category:Egotist Category:Protective